The Stag and Doe
by AHufflepuffMess
Summary: When Snape starts hurting Lilly, who will be the one to step in?  of course we all know  JamesLilly Beware of SnapeBashing


Lilly was walking faster trying to avoid him

"LILLY" there was a sneering shout behind her, she ran faster "STOP YOU SILLY GIRL WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She ran as fast as she could, until she felt a hard hand on her shoulder turning her around so fast that she crashed to the ground spreading her books about her, she crawled on the ground, stashing books and parchment into her bag

"Lilly, will you please listen to me?"

she didn't say anything

"What are they brainwashing you now? Is that it?"

she kept silent

"Lilly you stupid girl say something" he said, kicking his book across the floor, hundreds of feet away. "Do you love him? That Potter? That boy that made you cry for four years?" He said stepping on an essay she was trying to pick up "Answer Me Lilly Evans"

"Severus. I love him" Lilly says looking up at him

"No. No you can't"

"I'm sorry …. Sometimes it just happens"

"How much is he paying you?" Severus said "HOW MUCH IS HE HURTING YOU TO GET YOU TO SAY THIS!" He said grabbing her hair

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Lilly screamed in pain, a strong slow doe danced out of her wand, Severus when he saw dropped her roughly looking at it with tears in his eyes. "I love him Sev" She said crying on the ground.

"I can change that Lilly" He said

The doe was running away now,

_James was playing quidditch when he looked down on the beautiful creature _

_ "OI! Prongs! Control your happiness in another way!" Sirius was saying "Get that thing off fields," _

_ "It's not mine, it's s doe" _

_ "I think it's for you" Remus said cooly besides them in the air. Go, and whoever it talks to, it's for them. The marauders touched ground, walking towards the doe who was standing there majestically, staring at James. The doe opened his mouth and a clear beautiful voice came out _

_ "I love him Sev" It repeated again and again. "I love him Sev" It was Lilly, she was talking to Severus… _

_ "She's in trouble" Remus said_

_ "What?" James asked_

_ "They come when the messenger is in need, and seeing she never asks for help, and she's saying something about Severus.. "_

_ "I'd run Mate" _

_ "I'll see you guys soon" James said, _

_ "You think we'd leave your side" Sirius said "that's cute mate" _

"Don't touch me" Lilly was saying, her wand shaking

"What makes him better than me?" Sev said dangerously

"Leave me alone Severus"

"Why are you so brainwashed? HOW are you so brainwashed"

"Why can't you accept the truth?"

"That you love that traitor?"

"You're the traitor working for"

"Shut up Lilly"

"You expect me to pass right by that? He wants to kill me!"

"You don't know anything"

"Your just as bad you death…" Lilly was cut off,

"Suffcotioa" Severus said pointing towards her throat, Lilly was suffocating on the floor, holding her throat "You will not speak about my master that way"

"Traitor" Lilly whisper

"Do you still love him Lilly? Your precious Potter"

"I love you James" Lilly said closing her eyes

"Secterisempra!" James yelled as Severus was flown back, blood spurting out from his mouth and nose. "Lilly!" He was torn apart "Remus, Sirius take Severus to the hospital wing, Peter go to Dumbledore, and I'm taking Lilly to the prefect's quarters. " He picked up Lilly kissing her head carrying her back to the prefects room silently. He cured the minor bruises and waited until she was back in consciousness. She groaned and turned over smelling the wonderful fresh grass and fresh laundry. She felt the soft leather and felt a hand petting her hair

"James?"

"Lilly, your awake" He said "I'm sorry, I just got worried, and I came as fast as I could"

"James"

"I didn't hurt him too bad, he's in the hospital wing"

"James"

"And I feel so stupid that I didn't understand, I didn't find you, I forgot that you have Levitation with him, I'm so stupid"

"Expecto Patronum" She said again, exerting all her strength, a doe danced around the room, as James understood,

"Expecto patronum"

The doe and the stag met in the middle of the room, nuzzling eachother in happy union. They seemed to joyful together, so loving, so right.

"I love you" Lilly said pushing herself up to kiss James

"Lilly, oh Lilly I have loved you for as long as I can remember"


End file.
